


and you can't keep your hands off me

by darcychick



Series: what you really want [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Prayer!Kink, Wall Sex, jealous!Lucifer, the usual, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N takes Lucifer, her boyfriend/lover, and Cas to a bar to celebrate a successful hunt. Lucifer gets jealous- it leads to awesome sex. (really bad summary- I know)</p>
<p>part two of wanna take you for all you got</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you can't keep your hands off me

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125534000186/i-absolutely-love-how-you-wrote-lucifer-and-i-was

Nothing was more satisfying than a successful hunt, you decided. The Winchester’s had sent you and Lucifer out on your first hunt with the stipulation that Cas be there to supervise. You had agreed and honestly, Castiel hadn’t even had to step in.

You had taken the two angels to a bar to celebrate, human style, desperate to try and get Lucifer alone afterwards, the leftover adrenaline from the hunt giving you the urge to fuck.

Leaving the two angels at a table, you went to get yet another round of drinks, unsteadily weaving your way through the crowd of people.

Your problem that night came in the form of a drunk, skeevy man who started chatting you up at the bar. You decided then that this was the perfect opportunity to get Lucifer riled up enough to properly fuck you.

You decided to play the drunk act up a bit more as you spoke to the skeevy guy. Who was steadily getting closer and closer, enough that the stale tang of beer on his tongue was choking you.

Ignoring the unsavoury sour smell and trying to focus on what the guy was asking you, you were confused when a second later a large arm wound itself around your waist. You looked up, realising you might have had too much when the room span as you stared up at Lucifer, tall and blonde and so strong. Only realising that you may have said that out loud as the two men stared at you strangely.

Lucifer looked down at you, concerned for your well-being before snapping something at skeevy bar dude. The dude argued back for a minute before Lucifer obviously threatened him with bodily harm. You leant heavily against Lucifer as you watched the confrontation, pressing into his side, pleased to have his arm around you. You weren’t really aware of much until a sharp swat on your ass makes you blink, straighten, sobering slightly. Apparently drunk skeevy bar dude didn’t have much in the way of self-preservation and had left a parting snub to Lucifer by slapping your ass.

Lucifer looked ready to kill, hell, he was probably about to rip that guy’s hand off.

He sat you carefully on a barstool before turning back to the guy who was speedily stumbling away, only to be blocked by Castiel.

“Brother, I do not think that killing this man will look good to the Winchester’s,” Cas warned,

Lucifer ground his teeth together, staring at the retreating back of the man.

“I’m not going to let him get away with that.” He warned jaw tight as his eyes flickered between Cas and the guy.

“I will deal with him and let him understand the consequences of touching another man’s lover,” Cas said, his voice low and meant only for Lucifer’s ears. “Take Y/N to your room before you do something you regret.”

Lucifer stared at the bar door where the guy had disappeared through for a moment more, the tense muscles in his arms shifting before nodding. Cas nodded too, pleased before heading out the door of the bar.

Lucifer turned to you. “Come on,” He said shortly, before lifting you off your seat and promptly disappearing from the bar, reappearing a moment later in your motel room.

Your head felt much clearer by the time you were standing in your room, enough to realise that Lucifer was not pleased.

He was standing a few feet away from you, his arms were crossed as he chewed the inside of his lip angrily.

“Lucifer?” You asked, confused by his anger.

“Why did you talk to him?” He asked, eventually. You blinked.

“I thought he was just being friendly.” You explained, fiddling with the hem of your shirt. His cold eyes tracked the movements.

“You shouldn’t have spoken to him,” Lucifer said, controlled anger evident in his voice as he clenched his fingers.

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was flirting with me.” You sighed heavily. Lucifer’s arms untensed slightly, dropping down to clasp in front of him.

He watched you for a few moments longer, taking you in, chewing the side of his lip thoughtfully.

“Take off your clothes,” He murmured. You blinked.

You felt excitement tracing it’s way up your spine, this is what you wanted. This is what you had been waiting for.

You didn’t make a big show of it, instead just taking off each item and flinging it to the floor, you were naked in a matter of seconds.

His ancient eyes traced over your naked form, slowly, taking in everything.

“Why did you speak to him?” He asked again.

“I don’t know…” You said, tracing a circle into the side of your naked thigh, a nervous habit.

He stepped closer, you could almost feel the cold radiating off his body.

“Why did you speak to him?” He repeated. He knew. It was obvious. He was also the second oldest creature in creation, you should have known better than to try and trick him.

“I wanted the attention, I wanted to make you jealous.” You finally gave in, admitting your plan.

He clenched his jaw, breathing in sharply through his nose, as second later and his wings explode into being, you can’t tell if they’re unfurling or if they were there all along, staring at them for too long is like staring at the sun.

“Kneel,” He ordered, jaw clenched as he stared you down. You swallowed before slowly sinking to your knees, your bare skin chafing against the cheap motel carpet.

“Now pray for me.” He ordered as he watched you on your knees before him. You cast your mind back through all those research sessions with the Winchester’s, all the various prayers you had to learn.

“Lord, I confess my mind and conscience is corrupted. I claim to know you, and, by my actions, I worship you.” You breathed. Lucifer sighed, his dark eyes giving away how much he was enjoying this.

You reached your arms out to him, and he holds your outstretched hands in his, his hands are big, covering your small hands easily.

“Place in my heart a desire to please you, my Lord.” You sigh as Lucifer uses your hands to lift you up to your feet, pushing you into the adjacent wall. You knew how much he loved this, the firm line of his cock, pressed against your hip was evidence of this.

He pulled his shirt off hurriedly, letting you trace across the skin, mouthing at a nipple as you gasped the next line, “May I love You in all things and above all things.”

His jeans were next to go, he had obviously forgone underwear that day making you smile as his weight pressed you into the motel wall. His wings extended, tips pressed against each wall, the feathers dragging against the rough paintwork.

He lifted you up, his grip tight on your thigh as he drags it over his waist, your other foot resting on the floor. You twined your arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. His thick cock sliding along your wet pussy, catching against your clit making you moan his name.

“Pray.” He gritted out and he slicked his cock in your arousal, your eyes rolling back.

“In the utterance of thy name I move thee, and I invoke the strength of your nature to aide me, to surround me, and to impale me with the illuminating force of thy light.”

Lucifer muffled a choked laugh at your prayer, as he finally pressed inside you, the slick head of his cock stretching you open, sliding inside you.

You moan as he sinks into the hilt, reaching deep inside you, his hands tight on your ass and thigh. He moans into your hair, the cool air making you shiver as he slides out, only to thrust in. Hard.

Your back is pressed tight against the wall now, the rough paintwork dragging against the bare skin of your back. Lucifer’s thrusts are getting harder now at your insistence and pleading. His wings are flared out, stiff and moving slightly with each hard thrust, your hands resting on his shoulders, occasionally brushing over the feathers.

“Lucifer,” You manage to choke out, your voice strangled with pleasure, breathy moans working their way up your throat.

Lucifer’s thrusts are hard and relentless, breathing filthy promises into the delicate skin of your neck.

Your foot is barely skimming the floor now as you slide further up the wall, Lucifer eventually just hitches your other leg over his waist, supporting you with two hands under your ass.

The change in angle makes you whine at the almost vicious drag over somewhere inside you that just makes you. arch.

Lucifer is coaxing you into orgasm now, rough words and soft kisses, his hands tight on your ass as a particularly hard thrust sends you spirally into an intense orgasm, crying out his name, caught on the edge of a moan. No doubt loud enough to disturb other people in the motel, not that you can bring yourself to care as you writhe and moan on Lucifer’s cock in the dimly lit motel room.

Lucifer follows you moments after, to the delicious squeeze of your pussy around his cock and the clench of your fingers in his wings. His breaths are harsh and cool against your skin as he pants his release into your sweat-slick skin.

You both stumble your way to the bed a few moments later, collapsing half on top of each other, exhausted. Your leg hooked over his thigh, pressing together intimately. You sigh happily, pressed against the man you love.

“Fill my mind with thoughts of Your Love,” You murmur into his chest, finishing the prayer. Lucifer says nothing but contentment rolls of him in waves. You already know he loves you and he knows you love him.

It’s easy to drift off into sleep, resting gently in his arms, the long line of his body curled around you.

**Author's Note:**

> please read and review etc. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @: darcy-chick.tumblr.com
> 
> I always follow back!


End file.
